Tu eres mía pero hazme toda tuya
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura había secuestrado a Madoka para finalmente hacer de las suyas pero cuando se quitaba el vestido o cuando le hacía un baile erótico, decía con esa voz ronca y baja como una niña -Te protegeré y te pagaré haciendo todo lo que quieras conmigo, seré tu esclava si quieres Madoka tragó grueso pero algo le decía que era el mejor secuestro de su vida.


No importaba en que momento o lugar o a qué hora, Madoka siempre terminaba escogiendo su destino, su elección de ser una mahou shojo hasta en los peores momentos y esto para Homura ya era un jodido circulo vicioso del cual era inevitable que ni Madoka ni ella podían salir, sobretodo Homura la cual posiblemente terminaría muerta, quizás en un manicomio o muerta en un manicomio.

Convertirse en una chica mágica, ser una chica mágica… Y al final de cuentas colgaba los tenis aunque Homura quería que usara tangas pero era inevitable y hasta podría jurar que vio un cartel publicitario diciendo que la pequeña pelirrosa quería convertirse en toda una chica mágica.

La pobre siempre se levantaba en cada línea como si hubiese tenido una horrible pesadilla, respiraba agitada y sudaba como nunca para hacer un lamento dramático sobre la sábana de aquella cama de hospital

-Le dije una y otra vez que hiciera esto y la muy condenada no me hizo caso- Se lamentó al estilo anime, bajó la cabeza mientras temblaba exageradamente junto con un tema triste de Saint Seiya

-¿Por qué…?No importa cuántas veces repito la misma cosa, esa idiota siempre termina siendo influenciada por quienes la rodean, y elige el camino de ser una chica mágica.

Un rato de silencio mientras alzó la cabeza y exclamó entre lamentos exagerados estilo anime

-¡¿QUÉ TENGO QUÉ HACER?!- De pronto se le prendió el bombillo, pensándolo bien se le ocurrió una brillante y más cuando en un noticiero se anunciaba un caso de secuestro y fue ahí donde la viajera sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba la cabeza arriba y abajo junto con un "Hmm, hmm, hmm", ya saben al estilo de Mordecai y Rigby.

(…)

Una joven pelirrosa estaba amarrada de manos mientras estaba arrodillada y con un vestido de prisión naranja mientras estaba en un cuarto blanco y en ella estaba enarbolada una bandera negra, era la bandera de Bathory una de las bandas insignias del black metal mientras la pista que sonaba era una de la ya mencionada banda.

(Atención: Poner como pista de fondo el tema de Itachi)

Frente a ella estaba una especie de mujer vestida de negro, pasamontañas negro, una especie de burka rara es decir mismo color negro con mangas largas pero que llegaban a los muslos, media pantalón negra y de las brillantes y unos tenis blancos sin olvidar un pequeño chaleco verde donde tenía su arsenal, ya saben algún arma, algún cuchillo o posiblemente una bomba… Era la versión Waifu de Jihadi John o en su defecto una otaku sin vida cosplayando a Isis chan.

-Oye... hey... ¿Qué...?- La pobre rehén miró a todos lados mientras los nervios y el miedo la invadían y ahora miraba a su captora- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Kaname Madoka, en el nombre de Alá, a partir de hoy, vivirás aquí y no tendrás contacto con nadie más que yo… En el nombre de Alá- Decía la badass usando la misma premisa usaba comúnmente y ridículamente en la jerga jihadista.

-¡¿Qué?!- La pobre pelirrosa quedó con cara de WTF y empezó a reclamar- ¡Qué hay con eso! ¡Eso es cruel! ¿Sabes? ¡Suéltame de una vez, Jihadi John!

La viajera del tiempo decidió quitarse la capucha revelando su… Otra capucha a lo cual intentaba quitársela pero siempre el resultado era el mismo mientras la rehén ojicarmín estaba con una gota en la cabeza, ¿En serio fue secuestrada o era parte de algún programa cutre de cámaras escondidas?

La pobre badass se rindió y decidió presentarse como era debido junto con la jerga obligatoria

-En el nombre de Alá, soy Akemi Homura pero me puedes llamar Homura… En el nombre de Alá

-Wow, ese es un nombre genial para ser islámico- Remarcó la pelirrosa mientras trataba de zafarse las muñecas que estaban amarradas por unas esposas- Pero temo que tendré que irme a casa

La viajera de pronto empujó a la rehén bocabajo contra el suelo mientras se sentó sobre su espalda, posiblemente iba a decapitarla pero en realidad se acostó sobre ella y la empezó a abrazar como si esa pelirrosa fuera un lindo peluche y en menos de ojos morados fríos, morados y crueles se ponían estrellados como si esa ojicarmín fuera lo más cute y lo más kawaii que había visto en su vida mientras la pobre Madoka se preguntaba si en verdad esa chica era islámica o era una cosplay retrasada.

Ahora Homura estaba pensando en la situación, debió haber hecho esto desde un principio aunque eso de comprarse el cosplay de Isis chan no venía en sus planes pero tenía que darle un pequeño sentido al plagio, debía mantenerla confinada en un lugar seguro hasta que derrotara a Walpurgis y eso haría que Kyubey no la buscara ni la encontrara en alguna parte, asunto resuelto aunque debía tomar fotos o hasta selfies y fotomontajes de fotos de desierto para al menos mantener al tanto quizás a sus padres, quizás al país o al mundo de que Kaname Madoka fue secuestrada por un grupo jihadista 100% real no fake o en su defecto un cartel mexicano random.

-Gracias por el apapacho, Isis chan- La rehén se soltó ya que debía admitir que la supuesta cosplay se pasaba de cariñosa con ella- Te lo agradezco, pero mi mamá va a estar preocupada…

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Señaló con el dedo mientras hacía un llanto estilo anime- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IGNORAR MI SENSUALIDAD?!- La mencionada quedó con una gota blanca en su cabeza, no entendía a que rayos llegaba esa tipa rara

-No pareces una chica mala pero creo que eres una triste otaku, no me gusta esa clase de personas pero te tengo lastima- Sonrió humildemente mientras al fin logró liberarse pero no para escapar sino para ir por su maleta y sacó de ella un melón y se lo dio, luego sacó del chaleco adjunto a la burka el cuchillo de caza y se lo dio probablemente como una muestra de comprensión pero la captora tiró las cosas al piso, sí, Homura quería un melón pero que supiera a frutos rojos y no algo que supiera a limón o mango.

La pobre chica badass miraba con tristeza exagerada estilo anime a su fantasía sexual, digo, elfa… Digo, amiga siempre con su humildad y actitud noble llegando a entender que no le agradaba su apartamento… Sí, su prisión era un apartamento sin casi nada a excepción de un sofá, un televisor, un baño, una cocina junto a un refrigerador y una alcoba e incluso cierto cuarto especial/ templo o altar donde habían un buen material relacionado con la ojicarmín desde posters hasta muñecas inflables.

-¿No te gusta este lugar?- Su voz estaba rota en pleno lamento- Tal piensas que todo esto lo hago por despecho cuando en realidad lo hago por tu bien

-…- La pobre Madoka se sentía incomoda, ya quería irse para su casa pero por desgracia la ya ahora demente sexual Homura le cerró todo el lugar con seguro, en pocas palabras estaba siendo atrapada y ahora era prisionera de una cosplay sin pizca alguna de razón

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así qué…

-Supongo que esta habitación es un poco triste para ti, ¿Verdad?...

-Mira, yo…

-De aquí no te me vas…- Amenazó la cosplay que sacó un cuchillo de caza, el cual no era tan real como se pensaba ya que era un cuchillo de hule pero lo bastante temible para que pudiera ser real

-Tú no te puedes ir de aquí- Ahora empezó a abrazar exageradamente a la pobre ojicarmín la cual estaba ya con cara de WTF, iba a llamar a la policía pero se encontró con la mala fortuna de que le quitaron la batería mientras la badass encapuchada quería meter sus manos debajo de la camisa mientras se mordía los labios y estaba rechinando, no solo quería tener a Madoka entre sus brazos, también quería que Madoka se lo hiciera o quizás se lo metiera hasta el fondo, después de todo era una pasiva del closet.

-No te vayas amor- Su tono era como de esas chicas de un hentai que imploraban tener aunque sea algo de amor por un rato- Eres mía como yo seré tuya

Ronroneó sobre el oído de la pelirrosa mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa apuntando a sus pequeños pechos, la ojicarmín tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho mientras sentía ese tacto en su punto dulce pero paró el movimiento de la mano pero no para liberarse sino que para que lo hiciera un poco lento, ya era evidente que la pequeña Madoka estaba como horno al cien mientras la supuesta cosplay de Isis chan decía entre ronroneos el nombre de esa chica al oído de esta la cual suspiró pesadamente mientras decía

-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera, ¿Cobras por el servicio? Es que no tengo dinero

-Eso no importa, con que lo hagamos es suficiente- Ambas se separaron mientras la encapuchada estaba sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada aunque Madoka sentía que el corazón le latía por mil- Puedo ser activa y pasiva pero…

Alzó la mirada mientras sus ojos morados brillaban como si imploraba algo

-Puedo ser tu esclava si quieres, dime todo lo que quieras y lo haré…

La pelirrosa decidió entonces asintió a lo cual la ya caliente badass la alzó para llevarla a su cuarto pero la pelirrosa optó por hacerlo en el pequeño sofá, la prisionera decidió acostarse bocarriba mientras la viajera cerraba todas las ventanas, y puertas hasta dejar el lugar un poco oscuro aunque afuera era una soleada parte pero no importaba.

Homura finalmente se quitó la máscara mientras la pelirrosa decidió no mover un dedo mientras la azabache acercaba su rostro al de ella pero se paró del sofá para al menos darle una pequeña muestra de un pequeño baile erótico no sin antes ordenar con una mirada coqueta a la ojicarmín que se sentara con tal de presenciar sus pequeñas dotes de table dance.

Homura no estaba mal para aprender esos pasos dignos de una profesional, bueno no necesitaba aprender para dominar ese tipo de cosas ya que ella aplicaba el término "Deja que tus manos sean tu amante", no quitaba el vestido burka corto pero al menos se alzaba un poco la falda dejando ver que la viajera era toda una loquilla preparada, usaba unas provocativas tangas aunque no sabía de que color eran debido a sus oscuras pantimedias.

La pobre Madoka estaba completamente embobada frente al ritmo corporal de la pelinegra que parecía toda una gata en busca de afecto o en busca de algo al que arañar, iba a tocarla pero por ahora debía dejar que Homura comenzara la partida.

La badass la empujó contra el sofá mientras se acostó sobre ella para unir sus labios de manera más apasionada como provocativa posible, unía sus manos con las de su Madoka quizás para aferrarse de ella o para no dejarla ir pero la cosa a resaltar era que ella era suya pero también ser de su propiedad, no era justo que una gozara de la otra pero sin devolver el favor.

La pelirrosa liberó sus manos para acariciar la blusa corta de su captora traslando un trazo de caricias desde su cabello, su espalda, aunque le provocaba tocar y sentir esas piernas decoradas por las pantimedias y rozar su trasero, eso no fue problema para Homura, se alzó un poco la falda para que la pequeña hiciera lo que quisiera, de hecho esos roces sobretodo en su trasero le daban más intensidad para sentir esos labios.

Después de culminar esa ronda de lamidas y suspiros, la pelinegra se alzó un momento para sacudir sus cabellos para abrirle lentamente la camiseta naranja hasta dejar al visto un brassier rosado con detalles blancos, era bonito lo resaltante de su busto, quizás no era tan al estilo de Sayaka o Mami pero eran decentes y eran un encanto (74 de pecho, Homura 76)

(Nota: Nico Yazawa tiene 71… ¡En tu cara, Nico-chan!)

La joven decidió alzar el sostén y en efecto los pequeños pechos de la ojicarmín eran bellos, eran de los que se podrían frotar y algo decía que adquiría forma con el pasar de los años, por ahora su mirada era fija pero era quieta

-Deseo tocarte…- Decía con su voz baja pero profunda mientras sus dedos trazaban sobre el busto mientras la pequeña pelirrosa seguía quieta y algo roja, no podía negar que Homura tenía un lado tierno como seductor

-Quiero acariciarte, mucho pero mucho- Su boca se acercaba de manera lenta hacia el pecho derecho cuyo pezón estaba fijo- Voy a hacerte sentir bien rico empezando por tus tetas

La badass comenzó a succionar el pezón y a chuparlo como una bebé mientras la pelirrosa emitía su sonido correspondiente, un gemido cualquiera pero por muy simple que fuera era motivo para que Homura prendiera los motores mientras jugaba el pezón del seno izquierdo como si fuera un botón que jugaría todo el día si así lo quisiese.

Una vez más empezó otra ronda de besos mientras la ojicarmín rozaba sus cabellos, la badass continuó su ruta de caricias desde la oreja hasta el cuello, las lamidas, las succiones y las mordidas daban sentido hasta el camino y ahora el plato fuerte donde le bajaba los pantalones a su rehén, típicas pantys blancas con moño, una de sus "Gorras" favoritas.

(Nota: Homura y Akane de Yuru Yuri, harían un duo explosivo y muy buscado hasta por el FBI)

La caliente viajera decidió quitarlas y en menos decidió emprender su camino, relamía sus labios como si saboreara de una buena parrilla, Madoka no era tampoco una santa, su entrada daba señales de que lo hizo con alguien o se lo hizo ella misma, pero no importaba ya quería hacerla sentir bien aunque prefería la segunda opción.

Decidió entrar un dedo para dar con ese punto oculto, Madoka cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras el rojo quemaba los pómulos y empezara a soltar esa dulce voz, todo eso en sí para Homura era como una obra de arte y en parte su belleza de niña lo compensaba. Abrió más las piernas de su rehén aunque esta le sugirió la gentileza, nada, ni dieciocho cuartos.

Homura no se contenía por nada ni siquiera algo insignificante, su función era hacer sentir mejor a su Madoka, un favor es un favor y la viajera se tomaba muy en serio esos momentos. Usó su lengua para comenzar la lamer su entrada no sin antes abrirla un poco, la pelirrosa estremecida quería buscar su mano para detenerla pero su subconsciente le permitió que se aferraba a sus cabellos aunque sea unos mechones para quizás aferrarse con tal de sentir esa sensación de dominio.

Decidió buscar la mano izquierda la cual tomó y se le acercó a su seno derecho, Homura no dio negativa a lo cual frotó con sutileza el seno izquierdo haciendo que la rehén explotara de placer en medio de jergas dignas de una amateur pero la badass calló esa voz con su beso ardiente, usó su lengua mojada con tal de reprimirlo hasta que la pelirrosa expulsó lo que dio entre los dedos que insertó la viajera al instante del beso.

La pelinegra en menos de nada fue una vez más para besarle de manera lujuriosa y ardiente mientras murumuraba como toda una niña pequeña

-Madoka... ¿Fue divertido mientras te lo hice ahí?

-Sí… Supongo

-Entonces si estás feliz, yo también estoy feliz

Una vez más siguió besando fervorosamente a su amada dejando que sus manos rozaran entre sus ropas hasta el trasero si así lo quisiera y bueno estaba feliz de estar con su Madoka, cuando estaba con ella no sentía molestia de nada, podía sentirla a su chica todos los días… Aunque ignoraban que afuera la policía nipona daba con la búsqueda de la pequeña ojicarmín supuestamente secuestrada por algún miembro de una cedula del Estado Islámico.

Pero yendo al grano, la viajera se paró mientras se quitaba sensualmente la burka corta y lo tiraba al suelo cual bailarina de table dance, lucía un brassier purpura que remarcaba los suyos en junta a sus pantimedias las cuales bajó de manera provocativa y atrevida mostrando que usaba, válgame la redundancia, una sensual tanga negra con el dibujito de una cara de gatito… Sí que esa loquilla sabía lucirse y sabía prepararse en cualquier momento, una voz ronca, baja como seductora eran la cereza del pastel.

Madoka tuvo su momento, ahora era momento de comérsela y darle el derecho de ser la hembra castigadora, bueno, ese era uno de sus anhelos, que la pequeña ojicarmín la hiciera sentir más mujer de lo que era

-¿Con quieres comerte todo esto?- Movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente aparte de que su voz ahora era profunda como la de una mujer urgida- No te preocupes, cógeme todo lo que quieras, de esa manera no hay peligro ni allá afuera.

En eso se inclinó para abrir sus nalgas resaltando sobretodo su ano, estaba dispuesta hasta darle su culo con tal de hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sentir como su gata sumisa. La pelirosa estaba con cara de WTF pero ni modo, si quería aceptar esa jugosa oferta pues debía aceptarla.

La badass caminó sensualmente hasta una puerta continua y en menos de dos minutos traía lo que podría ser un paquete rosa del tamaño de un pequeño círculo teniéndolo con los labios mientras que en sus manos traía lo que pudiera ser un arnés con un dildo de unos 20 cm, de latex y color rojo.

Con una mirada le pidió a Madoka que se parara y en menos de nada le colocó el instrumento de placer duro y puro, se arrodilló para luego destapar el pequeño paquete y sacar el circulo que era uno de plástico y desplegable, era un condón a lo cual Homura debía ser precavida hasta en los mínimos detalles, lo colocó alrededor del falo y en menos de nada empezó su labor comenzando a introducir el objeto en su boca y mover lentamente su cabeza de arriba y abajo sosteniendo la parte baja.

Seguía moviendo su cara mientras chupaba lentamente el miembro plástico, luego decidió dar unas cuantas lamidas no sin antes dedicarle una que otra mirada lasciva a su pelirroja la cual quedó con cara roja y atontada aunque le sorprendía ese lado de Homura, con esa cara lasciva daría lo que fuera que le dijo "Seré una buena chica", o "Jugarás conmigo todo lo que quieras".

La badass dio por terminada su labor hasta que se paró, empujó contra el sofá, se despojó de sus interiores hasta montarse sobre el falo rojo mientras tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa algo atrevida

-Está bien te cuidaré y te protegeré, no sin antes darme placer… Si me das rico, yo te haré sentir mejor- Le dedicó otra seguidilla de besos y en menos comenzó a empujar las caderas sobre el arnés sintiendo como una simple vara la hacía caer en los más oscuros lados del infierno, como una bruja dentro de una hoguera con sus llamas rozando todo su ser, de esa manera siempre, siempre… En estos momentos, era en estos momentos todo lo que Madoka necesitara, si quería una puta pues ella sería esa puta, no le cobraría nada y daría todo hasta la noche, no había algo que apagaba sus llamas y más cuando ese incendio desde su mente hasta su corazón correspondían a Kaname Madoka.

Por otro lado Madoka no dejaba perder el momento de besar y lamer sus pechos acrecentando el nivel de intensidad de la azabache que subía y bajaba empujando mientras decía una y otra vez lo rico que lo hacía la pequeña ojicarmín durante unos minutos hasta que cambió de posición, ahora se sentó con la espalda detrás mientras la pelirrosa continuaba con el empuje, Homura sentía como esa verga roja se la metía y daba tan profundo, teniendo a Madoka dentro de ella se sentía bastante rico y quizás sabroso mientras cabalgaba sobre ella y más intensa se ponía cuando la malvada pelirrosa acariciaba sus pechos haciendo que actuara como un animal salvaje

Madoka por su parte estaba ahora impresionada por la capacidad salvaje de Homura, podía ser toda una chica que agazapaba a su presa hasta territorial pero a la larga era toda una gata sumisa y quizás toda una pasiva de primera, la ojicarmín sonreía al ver que sin importar el tiempo o el lugar esa viajera estaba ahí para dar su cuerpo y ser toda su chica sumisa, en verdad era su día de suerte

-Homura-chan… ¿Te gusta?- Empezaba a acariciarle los pechos mientras la azabache se sentía retorcerse en el mundo del placer mientras respiraba y jadeaba agitadamente

-Si me gusta… Eres la mejor, Madoka… Ah, ah, ah… Sigue así, mi amor- La chica jadeaba y expulsaba toda su lujuria mientras la pelirrosa le alzaba las piernas para acrecentar un poco más el contacto hasta que la mente de la viajera se había hecho pedazos, mientras expulsaba ese elixir sobre el suelo y se desmayó cayendo de detrás del sofá, cosa que aprovechó la pelirrosa para besarla apasionadamente.

Después de unos minutos la viajera se inclinó sobre el sofá mientras juntaba una mano en cada nalga señalando su esfínter, su voz era la misma bajita pero con un toque algo erotico y ronco

-Ahora, quiero que me la metas por el culo… Dámelo aunque sea todo adentro- Siguió en esa posición a la espera de su miembro dentro de su recto a lo cual nuestra protagonista tragó saliva temiendo que no podía caber, sin titubear decidió introducir el miembro mientras la badass apretaba los dientes ante tal placentero dolor hasta que la pelirrosa comenzó a mover de manera lenta y considerada teniendo en cuenta sus paredes pero para la viajera no importaba, comenzaba a moverse con el son de mover sus caderas mientras sentía que la lanza roja de Madoka la hacía doler y gozar de los mil infiernos.

La chica viajera se estaba llevando de los empujes mientras sus ojos como su boca estaban abiertos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa retorcida de placer mientras jadeaba de placer y en menos de nada repetía

-Madoka… Ah sí… Te amo… Madoka, Madoka, Madoka, te quiero mucho

Ahora se sacudía con toda su fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez

-¡Más, más, más!... ¡Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!... ¡Así, así, así!- Seguía y seguía con su voz y dejando salir todo ese placer y ese dolor contenido en su cuerpo, era totalmente de Madoka y para Madoka, su protectora como su esclava, su heroína como su juguete personal, no importaba si estaba arriba o abajo, aunque terminaba abajo por mayoría pues ese era el futuro que estaba buscando, no necesitaba nada más, sólo ser de Madoka.

Finalmente luego de la prolongada profanación anal finalmente Homura expulsó todo su ardiente elixir mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa como llena de felicidad y placer, estaba realmente feliz en los brazos de la pequeña ojicarmín.

A partir de ahí, Madoka la gozó en grande ya que tenía que cocinar para Homura o viceversa, siempre estaba con ella en todo momento y en las noches la propia Madoka era la ama y señora de todo, en verdad fue el mejor secuestro que más disfrutó en vida y todo por una semana hasta que por petición de Homura, la ojicarmín decidió ir a Kyushu donde la policía la halló usando una camiseta, una gorra y hasta un bolso del estado islámico.

La policía dio con la hipótesis de que la joven iba a ser llevada a Indonesia para hacerla una especie de esclava entre los jihadistas pero al ser perseguidos constantemente por la policía decidieron abandonar a la ojicarmín a su suerte, buena hipótesis pero muy ingenuos e ignorantes. Hablando de Walpurgis, prefirió no interferir hasta dentro de dos meses debido a que era temporada de apareamiento entre chicas mágicas.

Y bueno, todo lo que sigue es historia, la badass salvó a la chica, el mundo volvió a la normalidad, Kyuubey desapareció y ahora dos nuevos noviazgos surgieron en Mitakihara, donde uno resaltaba en algo: La doncella era la hembra castigadora y la heroína era una pasiva a todo dar.


End file.
